User blog:TheBlueGriffin/My Left 4 Dead Plot
I am planning on writing a Left 4 Dead story taking place in Southern California. Here are some of my ideas. (P.S. I'm new at blogs. If this technically isn't a blog, please alert me so I can change it.) Characters Alex (For sure name): 19 years old, white male, black straight short hair, grey sweatshirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, prefers submachine guns and assault rifles, prefers swords/ long blades. Oscar (For sure name): 25 years old, black male, black short curly hair, wears red bandana, black skull shirt, black jeans, white sneakers, prefers shotguns and hunting rifles, prefers pistols, magnums, and grenades (throwable items). Brianna (Not sure name, may be edited): 31 years old, white female, red curly long hair, purple top, blue skinny jeans, white running shoes, prefers fast shooting guns, prefers axes and crowbars. John (For sure name): 43 years old, white male, short blonde straight hair, grey hat, white shirt, blue jeans, tan shoes, prefers hunting rifles and pump shotguns, prefers bats and police batons. Campaigns Dead lake: San Diego, Areas: The County Fair, The Railroads, The Lakefront, The Resort, The Docks Blood power: Orange County Coast, Areas: The Coastline, The Power Plant, The Coal Fields, The Train Station Sinned City(name most likely will be changed): Los Angeles, Areas: The Rooftops, The Spectrum, The Freeway, The Stadium, The Field Blood Sands: Desert, Areas: The Highway, The Military Base, The Abandoned Town, The Wastelands, The Trailer Park Red Dawn: Some Arizona City (May come up with imaginary name), Areas: The Complex, The High School, The Observatory, The Radio Tower Hell Bound (Name may be changed): Las Vegas, Areas: The Main Street, The Monorail, The Casino, The Suites, The Skytower Special Infected Theif/Robber: Steals your first-aid kits, throwable items, or temporary health items. First-aid kits are most likely. Once it takes an item, it hides it somewhere along the map. (Need more ideas) Uncommon Infected Dead Lake: Diver infected, it's wearing a full body wet suit, so bile bombs do not effect it because it just slides off. The oxygen tube covers there nose and mouth, so they aren't attracted to it either. Blood Power: Oil infected, they obscurre your vision with oil they throw at you, even from a distance. This also makes it deadlier if your in fire. They are also more flammable (slight explosion when lit). Sinned City: Gang infected, they were brass knuckles, so they hurt you .5 times more than normal infected. Blood Sands: Trucker infected, people who were driving through the desert when they turned. When they hit you, it causes you to stumble like when a Hunter or Jockey jumps on someone next to you. (To prevent never ending stumbling, they pause for three seconds after hitting you, and you stumble half the time of the examples stated earlier.) Red Dawn: Riot infected, bullet proof infected whose suits reflect bullets that may hit someone, or another infected, or nothing. Hell Bound:Shiny infected, Infected wearing a lot of 'bling'. When a flashlight reflects off of them, it attracts other infected. Fire Arms Heckler & Koch G36: (Tier 2 Weapon) Medium firing speed and bullets that cause 60 damage per shot. Has a 30 round magazine and 240 carry capacity. FN P90: (Tier 1 Weapon) Semi-fast firing speed and bullets that cause 30 damage per shot. Has a 50 round magazine and a 300 carry capacity. Melee Weapons New Krokae Hammer (Dead Lake, Red Dawn) (I own one, it looks like it would hurt a lot) Damage: 500, Speed: 1 swing per second Butcher Knife (Sinned City, Blood Sands, Red Dawn, Hell Bound) Damage: 550, Speed: 2 swings per second Rolling Pin (Dead Lake, Blood Sands, Red Dawn) Damage: 300, 2 swings per second Shovel (Dead Lake, Blood Power, Blood Sands, Red Dawn) Damage:450, Speed: 1 swing per 2 seconds Pick axe (Blood Power, Blood Sands, Red Dawn) (I live in Southern California and I have a pick axe, so there could be some down here.) Damage: 700, Speed: 1 swing per 3 seconds Old Katana (Dead Lake, Sinned City, Red Dawn, Hell Bound) Damage: 600 per swing, Speed: Same as in L4D2 Machete (Dead Lake, Blood Power, Blood Sands, Red Dawn) Damage: 650 per swing, Speed: Same as in L4D2 Crowbar (Dead Lake, Blood Power, Sinned City, Blood Sands, Red Dawn, Hell Bound) Damage: 500 per swing, Speed: Same Frying Pan (Dead Lake, Sinned City, Blood Sands, Red Dawn) Damage: 300 per swing, Speed: Same Axe (Dead Lake, Blood Power, Blood Sands, Red Dawn, Hell Bound) Damage: 650 per swing, Speed: Same Baseball Bat (Dead Lake, Sinned City, Blood Sands, Red Dawn, Hell Bound) Damage: 400 per swing, Speed: Same Cricket Bat (Dead Lake, Blood Sands, Red Dawn) Damage: 400 per swing, Speed: Same Guitar (Blood Sands, Red Dawn, Hell Bound) Damage: 450 per swing, Speed: Same Police Baton (Sinned City, Red Dawn, Hell Bound) Damage: 250 per swing, Speed: Same Throwable Items Smoke Bomb: Can confuse infected, makes them run around inside perimeter of smoke. It also drastically slows down Tanks and Witches. Finales Dead Lake: You first must light fireworks to alert the boat in the lake. After that, you must lower the dock so the boat can dock. Blood Power: The Train is already there, so all you have to do is clear the tracks of rubble with explosive barrels. There are 7 pieces of rubble covering the tracks and 10 explosive barrels. (The barrels respawn if they aren't used to blow up rubble) Sinned City: You must start up the three generators to light up the stadium. Each generator summons a horde. After that, you wait for the helicopter while fighting hordes and Tanks. Blood Sands: You must summon the RV with the radio. After that, you fend yourselves on top of trailers and trucks. Red Dawn: The bus is outside of the facility, which is gated by the military. You must open all three gates, each one taking five minutes to open. When one opens, you have a choce to fight in the new area, or take a long walk back to the fully supplied radio tower. Hell Bound: You radio a helicopter on the outskirts of the city. Then you have to fend yourself on the top of the casino. Category:Blog posts